


Genciotober 2018 Drabbles

by robocryptid



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluff, Gencio - Freeform, Genciotober 2018, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Originally Posted on Pillowfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and ficlets written for Genciotober 20181. Falling Asleep [Teen+]2. Cooking / Dry Humping [Mature]3. Anger [Teen+]4. Confessing/Wet/Lost [Gen. Audiences]5. Indirect Kiss [Gen. Audiences]6. Stress Relief [Explicit]





	1. Falling Asleep [Teen+]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fills written for Genciotober2018 to celebrate my favorite rarepair! I'll be filling these mostly-daily all month over on Pillowfort and Tumblr, but I'll update every few days here on AO3. The contents so far:
> 
> 1\. Falling Asleep [Teen+]  
> 2\. Cooking / Dry Humping [Mature]  
> 3\. Anger [Teen+]  
> 4\. Confessing/Wet/Lost [Gen. Audiences]  
> 5\. Indirect Kiss [Gen. Audiences]  
> 6\. Stress Relief [Explicit]
> 
> \---
> 
> Bonus: for the days I didn't/won't manage to drabble, I'm planning on doing some goofy stick art. Here's Day 3's ["I Miss You"](https://robo-cryptid.tumblr.com/post/178708808083/genciotober-day-3-slow-dancing-flexible-i).

Genji never slept much. He knew it was a product of his current condition, at least in part, but it had always been the case. Even as a child, long before there was enough to weigh on his mind or distract him from it, he had slept less than he should have. Sloth had never been the worst of his sins.

But sometimes.

Sometimes he could lie there, with Lúcio's heartbeat under his hand, and it could lull him, if not to sleep, then at least into a space not unlike some of his meditations. 

Sometimes they could wear each other out, leave Genji's whole body humming pleasantly in the aftermath, body too relieved to hold any tension.  
Sometimes Genji could curl around him, listen to the slow, even sound of his breathing. He could drift on the low, quiet rhythm of it for hours at a time.

But this was what did it best: fingers sliding slow and sweet through his hair. Lúcio started at the front and center, right at the widow's peak, and pulled slowly back. Then his fingers moved to the sides, gentle, relaxing drags of his hands through Genji's hair. From there he'd move to the back of the scalp, push up against the grain, and that sent tingles from Genji's head down his spine. Timing and luck determined exactly how Genji'd react to it -- he associated hair-pulling as much with their sex life as with relaxation -- but most of the time, the tingles would end and Genji would melt entirely. 

The first time had been an accident, absent-minded affection during a movie; the rest were all deliberate, and it got better every time. Lúcio learned the exact amount of pressure to apply, exactly where to softly tug and when to gently scrape his nails, how to maximize the floaty, tingly feeling, until Genji's whole body turned, slowly but surely, into a puddle of useless limbs and muscle.

Genji still didn't sleep long, or easily, but this nearly always did the trick. It left him feeling warm and safe, cared for in a way he hadn't thought he needed, and in return, when he still couldn't sleep, he still stayed close, held Lúcio and watched over him so that he could always feel safe too.


	2. Cooking / Dry Humping [Mature]

Genji knew better than to ask, "How hard could it be?" He did it anyway, because honestly, how hard  _could_  brownies be?

As it turned out, pretty hard. Brick-like, almost. He still wasn't entirely sure where they'd gone wrong.

Even so, there was a simple solution. Lúcio didn't entirely approve, but box brownies were better than no brownies, and this way there were a lot fewer ingredients to screw up. 

So they started over from the top, this time only had to add three whole items to the pre-packaged dry ingredients. 

The whole process, from bowl to pan to oven, went a lot more smoothly than the first time, with the bonus that Genji got to watch Lúcio lick the batter from his fingers again. When Lúcio grinned at him guiltily, chocolate smeared across his teeth, it was too much to resist; Genji leaned in close to kiss him.

Lúcio gasped and laughed against his lips, opened up to let Genji lick the taste of chocolate from his mouth. It began sweet and playful, but once started, Lúcio wouldn't let Genji get away, dragged him closer and grasped Genji's face between warm palms, sticky fingers brushing his skin and then away, like he was still a little too aware of himself.

Genji broke the kiss just long enough to mutter "up" against his lips, then he helped Lúcio hop up onto the counter and Genji fit himself neatly between his thighs. 

Lúcio laughed again and kissed him again, pulled Genji in by the hair this time.  _Good_ , Genji thought, fingers digging into Lúcio's hard thighs, slipping up to pull his hips in, slot them both closer together. 

It was easy to lose track of time like that, to kiss Lúcio until their lips were slick and swollen, until Lúcio was grasping him closer by the hair -- all worries about sticky fingers forgotten, it seemed -- their hips rocking slowly together. Lúcio made the best sounds like this, surprisingly quiet little puffs of breath, especially when Genji broke the kiss to suck sweetly at his ear and down his neck.

Lúcio huffed louder, a broken groan slipping out with a sharper push of his hips, and then he went still in Genji's arms, let out a choked laugh. "The brownies," he said, then laughed again. "Dude, they're burning."

Genji groaned against him, knew he'd have to pull away if either of them were going to pull them out of the oven, but these too were probably a lost cause. There was one box left though; maybe the third time would be the charm.


	3. Anger [Teen+]

Lúcio wasn’t an expert on the subject yet or anything, but he could tell something was eating at Genji. From the hunch of his shoulders, the strange quickness in his steps, and Genji’s stubborn silence on the issue, Lúcio’d put money on it having  _something_ to do with Hanzo.

Lúcio  _liked_ Hanzo. Honestly he hadn’t really known the whole story until he’d already kinda liked the guy anyway, and Hanzo was trying pretty hard, and Genji was trying pretty hard  _and_ clearly didn’t want anybody getting in the way of whatever progress they were making. So Lúcio didn’t get in the way.

And he could be forgiving, sure. He had to believe people could change for the better as a matter of principle; he figured anything less, and he was kind of a hypocrite. It suited him to be forgiving, and it suited what Genji needed from him, and it kept things smooth with the whole team and kept the peace and so on -- which was important both for morale and for Lúcio’s sense of self-preservation, given that Hanzo’s particular skillset was  _basically_ the older, sadder, meaner version of Lúcio’s own occasionally terrifying boyfriend’s.

So he liked Hanzo, and he could be forgiving, and he could keep the peace, but it didn’t mean that it was  _easy_  all the time, especially when Genji was in the sort of mood where he clearly wasn’t gonna talk about it but Lúcio still had to bear witness. It left them both a little extra agitated, and there was no real  _undoing_ or  _ignoring_ it, but neither was it something they could just open up about. 

Genji needed more time with that, and Lúcio could  _try_ to be understanding about it even if it frustrated the hell out of him to get shut out. In the meantime, Hanzo-related issues were usually a gig Lúcio had to cede to Zenyatta. 

But Zenyatta was out on a mission.

So Lúcio wracked his brain and went back to an old coping mechanism: he found himself in the gym, wrapping his hands, while Genji paced restlessly nearby. 

“Are we going to spar?” Genji asked.

Lúcio shook his head, checked the bindings on his hands. “No,” he said, then he smirked. “Don’t wanna make Angela hammer out more dents in your armor.”

Genji snorted, which was a good sign that at least whatever else had happened, it wasn’t so all-consuming that he’d lost his sense of humor. “Very thoughtful of you.”

“We’re gonna take turns. On this.” Lúcio gestured to one of the punching bags, then he leaned his weight into it and patted it hard. “You first.”

It took Genji some time to get into it, but eventually he did, yanked off his helmet and dove back in, fists rocking the bag hard enough that Lúcio had to lean his weight in hard to balance it. Even that was a workout in itself. 

They took turns at it, silent and focused at first, but getting looser with exertion. Genji eventually got this kind of adorable little grin when he landed a particularly satisfying punch, and Lúcio figured that was a job well done. 

Genji paused for a moment, but he didn’t take up counterweighting the bag for Lúcio just yet. “You know, you don’t have to--”

“I kinda do though,” Lúcio said with a roll of his eyes. “I know you need Zen for, like, actual guidance, and I’m gonna be real with you and say maybe you could use a legit therapist too, but it’s kinda my job to deal with the everyday stuff, you know?” 

Genji went a little wide-eyed there, and it was a funny reminder that Genji might have had a good nine years on him, but Lúcio was the one who actually had experience with the whole  _relationship_ business. “Right,” Genji said. “So I should--”

“Hold the bag steady, ‘cause it’s my turn.” Genji snorted, and Lúcio shook his head. “I get stressed when you’re stressed. I’m serious.”

Genji smiled a little smile at that and leaned his weight into it. “Okay.”

“So here’s what we’re gonna do,” Lúcio said, punctuating every other word with a punch. “Sweat it out here. Then you’re gonna talk to me. Then maybe we’ll make out.”

Genji laughed at that. “Can we make out then talk? I like you like this.”

“No way, man. That’s the incentive to do the talking.” Lúcio couldn’t help the little grin he got, though.

“Fair enough,” Genji conceded calmly, but he did sneak in to steal a kiss between the next round of punches.


	4. Confessing/Wet/Lost [Gen. Audiences]

Whoever might have pursued them would have long given up by now, and it only took a quick look around to determine that he and Lúcio were well and truly lost, with little in the way of equipment to help them out. They were geared up for urban combat, not for the hasty retreat they’d had to make hours ago. Still, they weren’t so far out that comms had gone out entirely. Genji still caught the snatches of conversation from their teammates; everyone was safe, if flung too far apart at the moment.

It seemed Lúcio and Genji were the least of the priorities, safest of them all and with the most pressing problem being that they were  _very, very wet_. 

Genji’s suit protected him from most of the elements most of the time; it was one of the few changes he’d had few struggles with. Lúcio deserved all his sympathy though. His skates had lasted longer than Genji’d expected, but he’d eventually conceded the fight to the wilderness, left trudging through wet woods in the liners and boot guards, the outer shells of the skates slung around his neck by the straps and laces.

The level of sheer misery radiating off him was so uncharacteristic, and the rainwater pouring down his face so dramatic, that Genji had to work hard not to find it kind of funny. He didn’t dare make that known, though, not with the strain on Lúcio’s face.

To call what they found a cave would be to overstate the case. It was just big enough for two under the overhang, etched into the rock just enough that they could squeeze in out of the rain. Lúcio dug through his pack until he produced a small plastic tarp, enough to keep the worst of the rain out and a little warmth in. There wasn’t much they could do to dry off further, though, and the scant light that peeked around the tarp did little to disrupt the gloomy darkness. Genji’s own lights had to do most of the work.

“I hate this kind of weather,” Lúcio said after a moment. 

“So I noticed,” Genji said, doing his best to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Lúcio noticed anyway. He always seemed to see the little things, even the ones most people missed. “You think this is funny?” Lúcio asked, wringing water from his sodden tank top into a tiny puddle in front of him.

“Perhaps a little.” Genji didn’t try to hold it back this time, and Lúcio graced him with a roll of his eyes, a grudging smile flirting at the corners of his mouth. It looked far more natural than any of the pouting had.

Lúcio dragged his hands over bare biceps absolutely covered in goosebumps, wicking away water and rubbing roughly to generate a little heat. “You have no idea how miserable this is, do you?”

“I can pretend to, if you want,” Genji offered.

“Not necessary,” Lúcio said. “But if you have a flamethrower attachment or something, now would be a  _great_ time to let me know.”

“Damn, I just swapped that one out for my can opener.” Lúcio ducked his head on a laugh, smile looser now, and it made something warm bloom in Genji’s chest. “I can help generate some heat though.”

Lúcio started at that. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yes,” Genji said, leaning closer to him. There wasn’t so much space in their tiny cave anyway. “I hear most bodies do it on their own. Entirely passively, even. It’s pretty fascinating.”

Lúcio blinked at him, eyes wide and dark in the green light. “I’m gonna be honest: I think you’re offering to cuddle, and that’s so weird I can’t even be mad about you teasing me.”

It was Genji’s turn to laugh a little. For all that he’d been the one to suggest it, he felt strangely shy about it now, and the laugh bought him a moment. “I am, though. Offering.”

Lúcio only stared for a moment, just long enough that Genji started to wonder if he’d done something  _too_ strange, crossed some line he wasn’t aware of. He didn’t think so, but– “Alright, yeah. Move over a little.”

Genji did, situated himself so that he was leaning back against the rock, with Lúcio snugged up under one arm. He tucked his chin over the top of Lúcio’s head and pulled his arm in tighter around him. Haltingly, he pulled his other arm around Lúcio too.

Lúcio said nothing about it, but he didn’t resist either, relaxed instead in Genji’s arms and finally stopped shivering, the goosebumps smoothed from his skin again. Genji let his lights dim, and they sat in silence for a while.

In the dark, with the rain now a comforting background drone instead of an overwhelming central feature, Genji found the nerve to say quietly, “I like this.”

Lúcio only hummed against him, and Genji shifted carefully to check on him. Genji resolved to tell him again later, when he was actually awake to hear it.


	5. Indirect Kiss [Gen. Audiences]

_His most devoted fans — self-proclaimed ‘Lúnatics’ — have collected a series of photos and vids of the international megastar on stage making a strange gesture at the cameras over the past several months. Some sleuthing from these eagle-eyed devotees finally paid off: Deaf fans have identified the gesture as Brazilian sign language for “kiss.” [See this video from our staff to find out how to do it yourself!]_

_While many of the Lúnatics want to believe it’s for the fans, most of us have to concede that our favorite pop star might have someone special in mind. Lúcio himself has declined comment on the subject, but he hasn’t denied rumors that he’s dating! Who could the lucky person be?_

_Here at BuzzBook, we’ve compiled a list of our top five favorites for this Brazilian cutie’s secret sweetheart:_

_**1\. Hana Song, aka D.Va** _

_Easily the biggest contender! The two are open admirers of each others’ work and have been spotted together many times over the past year! Between their hectic lifestyles of heroism, jet-setting, and the public spotlight, is this one way the LDR keeps the love alive?_

Genji snorted and skimmed through the rest, Hana’s chin hung over his shoulder. “I’m not even on the list!”

“Sorry, loverboy, you can’t compete with this star quality,” she chirped gleefully, smacking her gum in his ear. Genji huffed. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” she asked. “Total anonymity.”

“I— yes,” he said with a slow vent of air. “Yes, it’s for the best.” And it was, of course. Genji wasn’t even supposed to be  _alive_ , and he had no desire to suffer the intensive scrutiny Hana and Lúcio lived with.

Of course, maybe one day. They’d talked about it. Genji was entirely too aware that his body could be politicized—that with the right sort of management, the kind Lúcio and Hana had,  _he_  could be the one to do it and on his terms—that Lúcio’s spotlight shining on a public relationship with a cyborg could go a long way for omnics and so many others.

But not yet. He didn’t even like strangers on the street looking at him. He sighed again and scrolled back up to one of the pictures, Lúcio signing out his publicly private kiss for Genji after weeks apart, and he grinned a little.

“It’s for the best for now,” he said. “But still:  _you_?”

Hana cackled and reached over him for the tablet, this time to find him a fan holovid arguing passionately against the BuzzBook’s list by speculating wildly about Hana herself. “Oh yeah, me. I’m dating  _literally everyone_.”


	6. Stress Relief [Explicit]

Lúcio would be the first to admit that maybe taking on three globally-important jobs at once had been a pretty ambitious move — not that he’d ever really expected his music to blow up the way it had, but it overlapped with the other stuff and got him spotted by Overwatch and, most importantly, he really, really loved it, so it definitely still counted. He had a team at his back no matter what, and they helped shoulder the burden and maybe even helped him keep his whole work-life balance in check.

And he’d cut his teeth in the activist scene, knew all the big talk about how much self-care mattered for keeping up the long fight. He was pretty good at it most of the time. Other days, it could probably use some work.

He hunched over his tiny desk at the Watchpoint, fucking with a piece of hardlight tech he’d scavenged. Vishkar’s bullshit patents meant he spent half the work just sorta tinkering, no good info available, no history of anyone else’s troubleshooting or diagrams to follow. He was angry, somewhere distantly, but he kept it at a low burn, just enough to keep him energized, focused on the task at hand.

The third time he fumbled his screwdriver, he cursed to himself and then jumped, just barely, as a cool hand settled on his shoulder.

“You need a break,” Genji said, voice light and amused behind him. Lúcio fought down a little spike of irritation — it was the nerves, not Genji, and he’d be more irritated if Genji sounded too concerned.

It said a lot that it got to him at all, and he thought maybe Genji had a point. He settled back in his chair, eyes closed, and felt the tension that had gathered and bunched in his back. “Yeah,” he sighed, then tipped his head back against the seat. “You’re not gonna try to make me meditate again, are you?”

“I wouldn’t dare, querido.” He could still hear the smile in Genji’s voice, and it made him breathe easier this time. Genji pressed both thumbs gently where the back of Lúcio’s neck curved into his shoulders.

Genji seemed to sense his reaction, because he increased the gentle pressure and dragged outward over Lúcio’s shoulders in a move that forced a quiet groan out. “I would not be mad if you just wanna do that for, like, an hour.” Genji laughed quietly and blessedly did  _not_ make his thousandth joke about cyborg stamina, only kneaded carefully at the knots in Lúcio’s shoulders.

The chair left little room for more, so Lúcio let himself be coaxed to the little couch — not the bed, not this time, he insisted, because there was still work to be done — but Genji could at least get behind him better, reach more of his back and stretch all the tender, aching muscles. Lúcio was briefly astounded; he’d never thought to even  _ask_ for a back rub, much less expected Genji to have some kind of stupidly magical hands.

Lúcio arched a little when Genji brushed over the long, tender spot in the middle of his back, then he relaxed into it. Practically melted, if he was being honest. “Where’d you even learn to do this? Some kinda ninja training?” He wondered if it was the wrong thing to ask, if maybe this was something Genji’d had to pick up from physical therapy.

But Genji only laughed softly, close to his ear in a way that frankly tested Lúcio’s resolve to keep this quick and strictly non-sexual. “No,” he said. “Much more ill-gotten.” Genji laughed again, and this time Lúcio swore the breath against his neck was intentional. “I learned  _this_  as a means to get into people’s pants.”

Lúcio laughed and leaned helplessly back into Genji’s hands, balanced now at his hips with his thumbs working low on Lúcio’s back. “Of  _course you did_.” 

“Still effective, I take it?” Genji asked, the smirk clear in his voice. 

“Yes, and I hate that you’re gonna be smug about it.” Genji just laughed again. Lúcio could never really be mad; it was a  _really good_ back rub, for one, and the low, slow-curling arousal he’d been trying to ignore spiked up urgently at that laugh.

“I thought you didn’t want—”

“I swear to God, Genji—” Lúcio started, half laughing and half genuinely frustrated, tense with want and still somehow a melting puddle. It was a weird place to be, but whatever kind of tease Genji could be, he’d never had it in him to be merciless. 

He dragged Lúcio’s hips back against his and plunged one of his hands down Lúcio’s loose shorts. He dragged the elastic band of shorts and underwear alike down and tucked it behind his balls, exposing Lúcio to the cooler air. Genji’s hand curled firm around him, and Lúcio could only let out a gasp, let himself be drawn along and— and  _manhandled_  by him. He groaned quietly, and Genji only let out his obnoxiously cool laugh, rucked Lúcio’s shirt up and into his mouth to keep him exposed.

Lúcio was too hot and boneless to protest, really, with Genji’s hand working cool and smooth over his cock, the other roaming wherever it seemed to please, still  _massaging_  of all things, over his chest and stomach and into the seam where groin met thigh. Genji breathed light and ticklish against his neck and ear, the vents strangely cool despite the heat of the body pressed against him, and Lúcio could only writhe back against him, melt and shudder into it until he came embarrassingly quickly across his stomach and Genji’s gently moving hands.

He sank the rest of his weight back against Genji, panting, wondering if maybe all his muscles had turned to actual goo, and Genji still only laughed behind him. “Feel better?”

It took a while to work up the words, but when he did, he slapped a hand down on Genji’s thigh to brace himself. “That was  _unfair_.”

“You needed to relax.”

“Oh, no, I did, but,” Lúcio breathed hard through his nose, still panting and fuzzy-headed. “Can’t  _believe_ you were holdin’ out on me like that. You know you’re gonna have to do that, like, every day now, right?”

Genji laughed and laughed. “That’s acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: for the days I didn't/won't manage to drabble, I'm planning on doing some goofy stick art. Here's Day 3's ["I Miss You"](https://robo-cryptid.tumblr.com/post/178708808083/genciotober-day-3-slow-dancing-flexible-i).


End file.
